


Lending a Hand

by Laurincia



Series: Take Over [1]
Category: Cyberpunk 2077 (Video Game)
Genre: Anal Fingering, M/M, Masturbation, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Partial Possession, Prostate Massage, Yeah thats a tag now, technically?????, what the fuck do i tag this
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-29
Updated: 2020-11-29
Packaged: 2021-03-09 20:27:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,585
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27782212
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Laurincia/pseuds/Laurincia
Summary: “Do you trust me?” Johnny asks, placing his hands on V’s knees.“Not particularly,” V mutters. He tightens his grip on the beer bottle when Johnny drums his fingers on V’s legs. He ignores the electric shocks that run up his spine.“Well, in short, I take over your body, but you remain conscious,” Johnny whispers.V almost drops the bottle. “So, you possess me?” He asks.Johnny laughs. “Thought that was obvious. So, do you trust me?”
Relationships: Johnny Silverhand/Male V
Series: Take Over [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2043862
Comments: 21
Kudos: 504





	Lending a Hand

**Author's Note:**

> Ever since I saw the Johnny trailer I couldn't get this out of my fucking head  
> Also I write exclusively at late hours (12-3am) so sorry if things feel weird

“I have a proposition,” Johnny says, materializing to the nearest chair once V is conscious enough to process speech. 

“What?” V asks, rubbing the sleep out of his eyes. He sits up on his bed and rolls his shoulders, groaning as his joints pop. He turns to look at Johnny, still in the chair, leaned back, arms crossed and those stupid sunglasses still on. 

The rockstar speaks up and follows V as he stands and walks into the bathroom. “You’re a bit wound up,” he says as V turns on the faucet. 

V scoffs and shuts the door in Johnny’s face. “A bit,” He mutters to himself. He grabs a tube of toothpaste and starts brushing his teeth, not paying any heed to Johnny as he phases through the door. He takes off his sunglasses and leans against the wall. 

“So I was thinking...” Johnny pauses and looks at V, almost expecting him to know what the hell he’s on about. 

V says nothing and spits out the toothpaste. He cups his hands under the running water and brings it to his mouth. 

“So I was thinking,” Johnny repeats. “I fuck you.” He laughs when V chokes on the water, coughing and sputtering as he reaches forward to turn off the faucet. 

“Excuse me?” V asks between coughs. 

“You heard me.” Johnny simply says. 

V rolls his eyes, walks out of the bathroom and into the small kitchenette to fix himself a cup of water. Johnny follows like a puppy. 

“And how exactly does this proposition of yours work?” V asks. He opens the refrigerator door and grabs a beer instead. 

Johnny’s eyes follow V’s as the younger man jumps up to sit on the kitchen counter. He takes a drink of his beer. 

V eyes Johnny suspiciously as he gets closer. 

“Do you trust me?” Johnny asks, placing his hands on V’s knees. 

“Not particularly,” V mutters. He tightens his grip on the beer bottle when Johnny drums his fingers on V’s legs. He ignores the electric shocks that run up his spine.

“Well, in short, I take over your body, but you remain conscious,” Johnny whispers. 

V almost drops the bottle. “So, you possess me?” He asks. 

Johnny laughs. “Thought that was obvious. So, do you trust me?” 

V sputters and tries to push Johnny away, scowling when his hands phase right through Johnny’s shoulders. “Hell no! Last time you possessed me, you almost killed me and put a price on my head!” 

Groaning, Johnny runs a hand through his hair and stands up straight, looking down at V. “I admit, things were rough, but I haven’t tried to kill you since then.”

“Not helping.” 

Johnny sighs and leans in again, closer this time. He places his hands on V’s thighs and pushes his legs open slightly, getting even closer. 

V’s heart pounds in his chest and he swallows the lump in his throat. As much as V hated the idea of Johnny being in the driver’s seat, he couldn’t help but feel morbidly curious, and Johnny knew that. V could see it in his stupid smug grin. 

“God, fine!” V finally caves in. “But you give back control the second I say!” 

There’s that smug grin again. The bastard even has the audacity to cross his heart. “Scout’s honor.” 

“Somehow, I doubt you were a good scout.” 

“Would you like a safe word then, Princess?” 

“Sure. Let’s go with ‘Arasaka.’” V’s ego swells when Johnny laughs. 

The rockstar leans in closer. His hips almost touching V’s. “Close your eyes,” he says softly. If Johnny were flesh and blood and not an asshole, V would almost be inclined to lean in and kiss him. 

Instead, V shivers and closes his eyes. He inhales sharply and holds his breath when he feels a strange, static-like sensation taking over his limbs.

“You can open them now,” Johnny says, voice echoing in V’s head. 

V slowly opens his eyes and instantly, things feel wrong. He feels detached, floating almost. He can move his head, but everything else remains still. 

“Relax,” Johnny instructs. “I’m not gonna hurt you.” 

“Your previous track record would say otherwise,” V scoffs. He makes a startled noise when Johnny starts piloting his body towards the bed, breathing heavily as Johnny pulls off V’s sweatpants and boxers. 

“How do you feel?” Johnny asks. His voice echoes around in V’s head.

“Embarrassed. Like I’m dreamin’.” 

“Stop thinking. Just let me take care of you.” 

V feels himself tip back into the bed, gasping when Johnny moves his hand – V’s hand onto V’s cock, slowly stroking it. V stifles a moan as his cock hardens and as Johnny picks up his pace, even twisting his hand and running a thumb over the head of V’s dick. 

“Fuck,” V breathes out, squeezing his eyes shut as Johnny moves his other hand up to his chest to tweak a nipple. V opens his eyes again and he’s sat upright. He hears his shitty bedside cabinet squeak open, and Johnny digs out the tube of lube that had been thrown in before. Johnny opens it and squeezes some out, coating V’s fingers. 

“What’s your play here?” V asks. 

“To make you scream.” 

V can hear the shit-eating grin that would be on Johnny’s face, and he closes his eyes again as Johnny starts moving and positioning V’s body, only opening them again when any significant movement had stopped. He’d ended up on his back with his legs spread wide, and V watches as his arms move under Johnny’s control. A hand returns to V’s still hard cock, and lube slicked fingers push past V’s rim. 

“God, fuck, Johnny,” V gasps as Johnny scissors his fingers. He whines when Johnny stills his other hand, wrapping his finger and thumb, choking the base of V’s cock. 

He hears Johnny laugh when a moan slips past V’s lips, and he throws his head back onto the pillow. If he could, V would be doing anything and everything in his power to get more, to get Johnny to move faster, to push his fingers in deeper, anything. And Johnny knows. 

Johnny’s movements are slow and deliberate, almost well-rehearsed, a complete departure from V’s own spastic nature where he feels like he has to be constantly moving or he’d die. 

“What do you want, V?” Johnny asks, pushing his fingers against V’s prostate. 

V’s best answer was a moan, getting louder when Johnny keeps pressure on that spot. 

“You’re going to have to do better than that,” Johnny says, almost purring. 

V wants to scream, he wants to kick and shout and buck his hips up, but he can’t. He looks at his leaking cock and keens, breathing heavily. 

“Just let me come,” V chokes out. 

Johnny names a noise, considering it. He soon adds a third finger, sliding them in and out in a steady, moderate rhythm. 

V’s heart pounds in his chest, eyes, rolling to the back of his head. His mouth falls open and quiet, staccato moans accompanied every breath. 

He feels pressure building up in his gut as Johnny ups his pace, feeling like too much and not enough at the same time. V tilts his head back, clenching his jaw. He’s close, and he knows that Johnny knows.

Then, all movement stops. Johnny stills the hand wrapped around V’s twitching cock. He pulls his fingers out, and V screams, thrashing his head around because it was the only part of him that he could move, cursing and yelling at Johnny for being an ass. Tears roll down his cheeks. 

Johnny hums, awfully pleased with himself, and the fingers return. “You’re doin’ real good,” he says softly. 

V’s face heats up, holding back a sob. He turns his head to look at the mirror attached to the closet door. It feels unnatural, seeing his body move because it’s controlled by some jackass rocker boy and not him. He takes notice of how wrecked he looks. He tears his eyes away from his reflection and backs up onto the ceiling when Johnny starts slowly pumping the hand he had wrapped around V’s cock. 

“Such a good boy,” Johnny whispers. 

V’s heart skips a beat at the words and his skin burns hot. 

“Come for me.” 

V almost blacks out, coming with a shout. He stays still for a few moments before slowly coming to with a hazy feeling. He still feels detached, floating, but different this time. Euphoric. He’s still lying down on his bed, breathing heavily, unaware that he has control over his body again until he raises an arm to rub his eyes. He outstretches both of his arms in front of him, flexing his hands and fingers, slowly regaining feeling over his limbs. 

“That wasn’t so bad now, was it, Princess?” Johnny teases, appearing at the foot of V’s bed. He’s leaned against the wall with his arms crossed, looking awfully proud of himself. 

V scowls, wanting nothing more than to knock that stupid smug grin off his right off his stupid smug face. “Fuck off. And stop calling me that.” 

The rockstar laughs. “Next time, we should use that box of toys you have hidden in your bathroom,” Johnny offers, materializing in the bed, laying down next to V.

“Next time?” V doesn’t bother to ask how Johnny knew about his ‘secret’ stash of toys. Of course he’d know. 

“Don’t pretend like you’re not interested.” 

“Fuck you.” 

“I fully intend to. One day, Princess, one day.”

**Author's Note:**

> :)
> 
> I feel like I'm really sequel baiting with that last bit huh
> 
> And hi my tumblr is @second-conflict
> 
> I also made a [server](https://discord.gg/Yjc2cuSZ5y) for all you Johnny sluts (and fans of the game in general ,sjdbg)


End file.
